Odio Amarte así
by nessie black 10 Frany H.Q
Summary: "Odio cuanto te amo, pero no puedo dejarte ir. Y odio amarte así"Ella sabía que estaba mal, sin embargo, en ese momento no le importaba nada, el corazón le había ganado a la razón,el por otra parte había perdido el control de su cuerpo, sin embargo y a pesar de todo ella lo amaba.. Capitulo dos.."Desearía que ellos dos acabaran juntos….."
1. Odio amarte así

**Shinji ,Ichigo y Toushiro** me pertenece a mi XD jajaja no es cierto u.u ya quisiera, todos los personajes le pertenece a Tite Kubo ,quien no me demandara porque decir o.o que ellos son mios XD( aunque lo son ¬w¬)

Bueno antes que nada quiero aclara algunas cosas, la primera es que este es mi primer lemmon que hago y realmente no si les guste, por mi parte tengo 0 experiencia esto o.o y me sorprendió a verlo escrito, aunque pienso más bien que es un lemmon light xD .Originalmente esto era un oneshot y la verdad no sé si dejarlo así, por favor leea la nota de abajo

y gracias a todos los que lee ¿sabes una cosa? Vas hace papá, si no lo ha leído se los recomiendo

nota:el siguiente escrito contiene **lemmon(ósea contenido sexual explicito)** aunque más bien jajaja no se si se pueda considera eso, así que si eres menor de edad no lo leas o ¬¬ **no me culpen después si te quedas traumada(aunque no creo XD),leeo bajo tu responsabilidad.**

**Aclaraciones:**

Cursiva y comillas: pensamiento

Flashback: recuerdos anteriores

—: diálogos

blablablabla...

* * *

**Summary:"**Odio cuanto te amo, pero no puedo dejarte ir. Y odio amarte así"Ella sabía que estaba mal, sin embargo, en ese momento no le importaba nada, el corazón le había ganado a la razón,el por otra parte habia perdido el control de su cuerpo, sin embargo y a pesar de todo ella lo amaba..

* * *

**Odio Amarte Así**

**Autor:Frany H.Q** Nessie Black 10

"_Y es que __**odio amarte tanto**__ amor__  
__Saber que te necesito__  
__Y es que odio amarte tanto amor__  
__No puedo vivir sin ti__  
__Pero __**odio quererte así**__"_

"**Hate That I Love You**" Rihanna con David Bisbal

Aun no podía creerlo, no , debía haber un error , sin embargo, Shinji sabía la verdad, nadie le había ido con el chisme, después de todo, él los había visto, sintió como una ola de calor lo invadía_, ¿cómo podía ser tan estúpido?,_ se decía mentalmente, ¿Cómo no se dio cuenta antes?, que ingenuo fue y sobretodo como pudo creer en ellos dos, cerro fuertemente sus manos formándolos en puños, definitivamente había ganado el premio, al más grande idiota del mundo, bebió de aquel vaso y sin respira ,pudo sentir como aquella bebida caía por su garganta ,tan cálida y embriagadora.

¿Cuántas copas había tomado?, quizá tres, cuatro, diez…., ya no recordaba bien y tampoco le importaba ,lo que él deseaba en ese instante, era perderse en el alcohol, olvidarse de aquella tortura que carcomía su alma.

**_Él la amaba y ella….._**

—Deja de tomar—gruño una voz conocida.

Por inercia el joven rubio volteo hacia la chica que estaba frente de él, le sonrió, ella sin embargo le dedico una cara de poco amigos.

— ¿y si no que?— dijo burlonamente mientra volvía a tomar aquel embriagador liquido — ¿Qué me harás preciosa?-le reto

La joven de cabellos rubios y ojos marrones frunció el ceño, estaba de mal humor y se podía ver que en cualquier momento explotaría enfrente de su amigo y eso no era bueno para Shinji, puesto que la joven Sarugaki tenía un carácter de los mil demonios.

— ¿y si no que?—dijo ella levantado la voz y con un rápido movimiento le dio una cachetada—quieres seguir preguntado—lo amenazado mientras cerraba su manos en un puño.

—Hiyori idiota, ¿qué te pasa?, — se quejó mientras posaba una de sus mano en donde la pequeña rubia lo había golpeado—déjame en paz—grito

—Shinji—dijo ella con tristeza—deja de beber maldita sea—grito nuevamente.

Algunos hombres todavía consiente miraba la pequeña escena, mientras que otros estaba perdidos entre el alcohol y cigarros, claro, quien podía estar sobrio en un bar y los pocos que lo estaban , solo miraba la escena y reía a carcajadas.

— ¡Hey, chico! Hazle caso a tu novia — bromeo un tipo con pinta de maleante.

Shinji sintió una punzada en su corazón

**_Novia…_**

— ¡Cállate imbécil! , ella no es mi novia— dijo enojado y melancólico la última palabra.

Con solo una palabra, había recordado lo que deseaba olvidar, maldijo aquel sujeto. Shinji odiaba como, una sola persona pudiera romper su corazón.

Por otra parte, Hiyori, ante aquel comentario se sonrojo, no obstante, eso solo duro un par de segundo, ya que nuevamente frunció el ceño.

— Shinji, ¿crees que esto es lo correcto?, ¿crees que si sigues tomado olvidaras todo lo que ocurrió? Que patético eres, que poco hombre eres…

Ante aquellas palabras, el joven Hirako sintió un gran coraje, _¿Quién se creía ella, para juzgarlo?_, sin saber cómo o tal vez por culpa del alcohol, el joven rubio perdió el control.

—¡POR UNA VEZ EN TU VIDA SARUGAKI! ,¡PODÍA DEJARME EN PAZ!—grito Shinji

La chica de los ojos marrones abrió completamente sus ojos, se paralizo ante aquellas palabras, era la primera vez que su amigo perdía el control y sobretodo le gritaba por su apellido.

**_Debe amarla tanto…_**

—sé que está dolido Shinji, pero no es la forma de que… — dijo un poco más suave, lo último que deseaba era tener una pelea con él.

— ¿no es la forma de qué?..—dijo Shinji, dejando la pregunta en el aire— de que quiera olvidarme de todo... De que quiera olvidarme de cómo esa maldita zorra me engaño

Hiyori se quedó sin habla, sabía que Shinji está mal y todo por ella, no sabía cuánto odia a esa pelinaranja, la odiaba más que nadie y más por hacer que Shinji sufriera.

—Shinji

—Shinji nada, maldita sea, Hiyori, no sabes cómo fue para mí verla con él—le dijo mientras la miraba a los ojos— no puedo dejar de pensar en sus rostro cuando los encontré, ¿cómo pudieron hacerme esto?—grito entre lágrimas.

Verlo de aquella manera, fue un duro golpe para la Sarugaki, nunca había visto llorar a Hirako , de aquella manera, la única vez que lo vio así, fue cuando su madre murió y desde entonces el nunca jamás volvió a llorar; no había día en el que joven no sonriera, incluso cuando estaba preocupado o triste, nunca dejo de sonreír, hasta ese momento.

Decir que la odiaba era mentir, decir que detestaba, aborrecía a Orihime se quedaba corto, no sabía cuánto la odiaba, la quería matar en ese instante, no sabía cómo Orihime fue tan estúpida como para engañarlo a Shinji y lo peor, fue con aquel emo, sencillamente aun no podía créelo.

Llevaban prácticamente 2 años juntos, y a pesar que ella la odiara desde un principio, ella veía como él, la amaba y ella, parecía amarlo también, incluso llego a pensar que algún día ellos dos se terminaría casado (cosa que no le gustaba) sin embargo, y a pesar de lo que ella sintiera, ella, había aceptado la relación de Shinji y Orihime (claro que aceptó a regañadientes). Luego estaba aquel tipo emo de quien Shinji era amigo, enserio, nunca supo cómo fue que llegaron hacer amigo, ni mucho menos como alguien tan alegre como Shinji y algo pervertido fuera amigo de Ulquiorra Cifer, un chico de pocas palabras, que tenía una cara de estar sufriendo y sobretodo pinta de emo.

Mientras que la Sarugaki estaba perdida en sus pensamientos, Shinji recordaba el cómo había encontrado a su "Mejor amigo" (si podía llamarse amigo) y "novia" juntos; como pudo hacerle esto Ulquiorra, se supone que eran mejores amigos, que ingenuo fue, le había brindado su amistad a alguien que no se lo merecía, y este como le pago, robándole a su novia y no conforme acostándose con ella, en la misma habitación que a veces compartía con Orihime.

"_Ella es especial"_, le dijo una vez su amigo," _se ve que te ama" _mentiras, todo era puras mentiras, de seguro ahora estaría riéndose de la cara que él puso cuando los encontró.

"_no es lo que parece" _ había dicho Orihime completamente desnuda a lado de pelinegro _"puedo explicar esto, ¿Shinji amor?"…_

De pronto una ola de fuego y de furia volvió a invadirlo, se limpió las lágrimas de su rostro ,Shinji no pudo más, tomo la botella de vodka , le pago al cantinero que estaba observado todo con lujo de detalle, sin embargo no había dicho nada, puesto que le era muy típico ver a jóvenes enamorado tomado por despecho.

Salió a duras penas del bar, no podía estar de pie, puesto el alcohol ya había hecho efecto, no era buena idea tomar rápidamente, eso solo hacía que pronto se emborrachara, dio un par de paso fuera del bar, sin embargo, no aguanto mucho y cuando estaba a punto de caer, alguien lo tomo del brazo, Shinji sonrió, como se le pudo olvidar aquella rubia, debía estar casi inconsciente porque se le había olvidado por completo de Hiyori. Ella, sin embargo, parecía un poco molesta y preocupada, era más que obvio que Shinji era más grande y pesado para la Sarugaki, sabía que no podía ayudarlo por mucho tiempo, no obstante, y para su buena suerte, el bar quedaba a solo una cuadra del departamento de Shinji.

—Hiyori, tu si eres realmente una amiga, no como esa bola…-dejo al aire esas palabras.

Shinji estaba completamente perdido y por un momento estaba olvidado aquello que le causaba dolor.

Hiyori bufo, bravo, ahora faltaba que Shinji se pusiera sentimental con ella, realmente deseaba golpearlo como nunca, pero no podía, golpear a un borracho no era tan divertido como pegarle consiente y sobretodo, el rubio ya había sufrido mucho ese día.

—Shinji, dame tus malditas llaves peladas—exigió la joven

—No sé dónde las deje—dijo burlonamente— a lo mejor están en mi pantalón, ¿porque no metes tu mano y la sacas? — dijo completamente delirante Shinji.

Al oír aquello, las mejillas de Hiyori se tornaron completamente rojas.

—¡deja de decir estupideces imbécil! Y…. —inhaló y exhaló antes de estallar en insulto— dame de una maldita vez las llaves o si no te dejare aquí—gruño la chica aun intentado contenerse.

—jajaja —comenzó a reír Shinji, aunque estuviera delirando, no podía dejar de ver a Hiyori sonrojada, su amiga aún era muy inocente— está bien, pero no te enojes preciosa…

Shinji metió sus manos en la bolsa izquierda de su pantalón, hasta encontrar el juego de llaves que tenía y se las dio a Hiyori.

—tómalas preciosa, es más te las regalo —decía Shinji acercado su mejilla a la de Hiyori.

_1, 2,3…._

La chica suspiro, tenía que calmarse, sin embargo Shinji se estaba poniendo muy cariñoso con ella, no dejaba de ponerla tan nerviosa, el estar en contacto con él, hacía que muchos sentimientos comenzara a flotar en el aire.

Tomo rápidamente el juego de llaves, eligió una de las llave que era de color dorado (ya que las demás era de color plata) y la introdujo en la cerradura, movió la llave y pudo oír como la puerta hacia un clic, agradeció de haber elegido la llave correcta, sería un martirio estar tan pegada aun a Shinji buscado la llave correcta, sin embargo y para su buena suerte la había encontrado; la Sarugaki abrió la puerta y ayudo a su amigo a caminar, quien este a su vez comenzó a cantar.

—_En cambio tú __apagas mi luz__, sin__ mirar atrás. Hoy yo lo que quiero es despertar __y borrar todo lo que fui ,__pensando que serías para mí*(1)... Y no lo quise ver__, porque__ yo por ti la vida daba, porque todo lo que empieza acaba__*(2)…_

Cantaba completamente desafinado y entre mezclado las letras de las canciones que cantaba.

Hiyori puso los ojos en Blanco, genial ahora tenía que oír como cantaba el maldito pelado ,suspiro, ¿qué más podía hacer?, al menos no se había puesto a insultar, alzó el rostro y le dio una mirada al departamento, que se encontraba completamente a oscuras, sólo pudo percibir el horrible olor a cigarro, como odiaba aquel olor, la rubia maldijo, de seguro Shinji había fumado (cosa que sólo hacia cuando estaba realmente preocupado); no podía ver nada, llego a la pequeña sala que tenia Shinji y lo acostó en uno de los sillones mientras ella buscaba el interruptor de la luz.

Cuando por fin dio con él, apretó el interruptor y en menos de un minuto la casa se lleno de luz, cuando alzo nuevamente la vista, quedo horrorizada con lo que encontró, la casa estaba hecha un asco, había varios papeles tirado por todo lados, había objetos rotos por toda la casa, que decir de los platos y vaso que yacía en el piso completamente destruidos.

Antes de decir algo, Shinji se adelanto

—no te preocupes hip,hip yo hice todo esto hip,hip— aclaro mientras comenzaba a beber de la botella de vodka que traía en las mano— brindo por ti mi adorada Hiyori, que eres la única mejor amiga que tengo — dicho esto dio un largo sorbo a la botella.

Ya era suficiente, se repetía Hiyori mientras se acercaba a Shinji y le quitaba la botella de la manos, no permitiría ver sufrí mas a su amigo.

—ya tuviste suficiente por hoy— dijo la rubia y cuando estaba a punto de ir a la cocina, Shinji la tomo de brazo.

— ¿Qué rayos piensa hacer preciosa?- dijo algo molesto el rubio— dame eso- dijo mientras con su otra mano intentaba quitarle la botella.

—No, ya dije que fui suficiente por hoy, ya no tomaras más imbécil—gruño.

—No me hagas reír—mientras dejaba escapar varias carcajadas—deja tu idioteces Hiyori y dame eso botella o si no…. — dijo de manera amenazante el joven.

— ¿O si no que Shinji?—dijo ella mientras lo miraba—me vas a golpear, ¿por quitarte esta botella de vodka?

—Yo no dije eso—dijo apartado la vista

—claro que no, pero lo ibas a decir

—Hiyori… por favor dame esa botella—volvió a decir

—No, no lo hare Shinji, no dejare que vuelvas a tomas otra gota de alcohol

—jaja , no me hagas reír

Shinji tomo a Hiyori del brazo y la aprisionó frente a la pared, quedando ella pegada a la pared mientras Shinji la rodeaba.

—Hiyori nunca antes te he dicho lo linda que eres, cuando pones esa cara de inocencia.

Y con una enorme presión, la beso, aquél era el primer beso de Hiyori, era diferente a lo que se imaginó, algo dulce y agrio por el alcohol, pero al mismo tiempo salvaje. No sabe cuántos segundo duro, tal vez fueron 5 o 10, no supo cuando tiempo paso hasta que Shinji y ella se quedaron sin aire y tuvieron que separar para poder respirar.

La respiración de Shinji cambio completamente y pudo sentir como todo comenzaba a gira, por otra parte Hiyori había llevado una de sus manos hacia su labios, aun podía sentir el calor de Shinji y sobre todo el sabor alcohol en ellos.

**_Me beso…_**

—no estuvo mal preciosa—murmuro Shinji mientras soltaba a Hiyori— haz lo que quieras…— y dicho esto, el joven comenzó a caminar hacia su cuarto— total tengo otra botella en mi cuarto—musito.

Hiyori aun en shock por lo acontecido parpadeo un par de veces hasta salir de su trance, maldijo a Shinji; él la había besado, pero ¿Por qué?, acaso se estaba burlado de ella.

Sintió mucho la furia la invadía_, ¿quién se creía que era Shinji para jugar así con sus sentimientos?_, la joven se dio la vuelta y fue tras de Shinji a su habitación, el muy idiota estaba buscado algo en sus cajones.

— ¿Dónde está?, recuerdo que aquí dejo una botella de tequila, hip— dijo Shinji.

Hiyori cegada por el enojo se dirigió a Shinji y lo jalo con toda su fuerza hasta llevarlo al baño, sin quitarle la ropa, ella lo empujó hacia la regadera y abrió el grifo de agua fría.

—¡mierda!—exclamo Shinji mientras comenzaba a dar pequeño salto, puesto que el agua estaba completamente fría.

—jajaja ahora no está nada mal querido— dijo mordazmente la chica, sin embargo , fue un gran error ,puesto que no se dio cuenta que su amigo ya no estaba en su cinco sentidos.

Cuanto estaba a punto de salir del baño, Shinji la sujeto del brazo y la atrajo hacia él.

—Shinji—gruño ella, sin embargo el joven ya no podía escucharla, la mirada de Shinji cambio completamente nuevamente y sin espera a que la chica le digiera algo más la beso, pero esta vez más fuertemente y salvajemente.

En una milésima de segundo Hiyori se encontraba rodeaba por los brazos de Shinji ,mientras su labios comenzaba una dura batalla por el control, no pudo pensar en nada más que en los fuertes brazos, que tenía alrededor de ella, Shinji mordió suavemente el labio de Hiyori haciendo que ella dejara escapar varios gemido, cosa que a Shinji lo excito, él la empujo hacia la pared mientras el agua caía por sus cuerpo, cuando Hiyori abrió los ojos, se quedo completamente helada, el agua caía por el cuerpo de Shinji, haciendo que la ropa se le pegara, la camisa blanca que llevaba , le quedaba pegado hacia su bien formado pectorales , de pronto todo dejo de tener sentido y ella paso su mano hacia el cuello de Shinji, todo cambio completamente, Hiyori no sabía porque su manos se aferraba de aquella manera a Shinji y sobretodo porque su labios comenzaba a besar salvajemente a Shinji, sintió como algo cálido en su interior la impulsara a que hiciera eso.

Por otra parte Shinji correspondía aquel gesto, había dejado de pensar y solo quería sentir, para él , era algo extraño, ver a Hiyori con ese vestido azul completamente pegado a su cuerpo , hacía que su mente comenzara pensar cosas que no debía, no supo cuando la lujuria lo invadió sin embargo no lo pudo detener, el aprisiono los labios de Hiyori junto a los de él, comenzó entre abrir su boca y la de Hiyori, por primera vez sus labios comenzaba una batalla, mientras que las manos de Shinji bajaba hacia los muslo de la rubia y Hiyori subía su pierna alrededor de su cadera de Hirako, este volvió aprisionarla contra la pared y con una de su manos libre cerro el grifo de agua.

La pasión brotaba en el aire y ellos no podían detenerlo lo que sus cuerpos deseaba fervientemente.

Varias gotitas de agua caía por su rostro, su respiración se volvió irregular, no supo cuando volvió a besarla ni cuando la tomo de los muslo y comenzó a caminar fuera del baño, mucho menos se dio cuenta cuando la recostó en la cama, estaba completamente mojado de la cabeza a los pies, sin embargo esto no le importaba, ellos se había perdido entre sus miradas.

Poco a poco fue bajado sus labios por su cuello, comenzaba a besar y a pasar su lengua por su cuello, mientras la rubia dejaba escapar varios gemidos y apretaba sus piernas alrededor de la cadera de Shinji, cosa que a él le gustaba.

Sus manos abandonaron los muslos de la rubia y comenzaron a subir alrededor de su cuerpo, dejado suaves caricias en el acto, para Sarugaki aquella sensación era increíble, nunca nadie la había tocado, las caricias que le daba Shinji, era algo que no podía describir muy bien, era como si sus manos le hiciera un cosquilleo en su piel, como si una corriente eléctrica la invadiera, no sabía con qué palabras definir exactamente lo que le pasaba; el chico poso su labios en la oreja Hiyori , dejado pequeños besos en el acto, que seguidamente fueron sustituidos por su lengua, que pasaba lentamente por su lóbulo izquierdo,que posteriormente se trasformaron en pequeñas mordidas, lo cual hacia que la chica comenzara a sentir como su respiración se volviera irregular y deseando que Shinji jamás parara, los gemidos que ella dejaba escapar, ya no era lo mismo que antes , ahora era gemidos con mayor intensidad..

Por un segundo el cerebro de Hiyori comenzó a trabajar, le decía que parara, que no debían continuar, que eso estaba mal pero…. Pero a pesar de que eso le digiera su cerebro, su corazón y cuerpo se rehusaba hacerlo.

Ella sabía que estaba mal, sin embargo, en ese momento no le importaba nada, el corazón le había ganado a la razón, no le importaba si Shinji solo la besaba y acariciaba, porque se quería olvidarse de aquella zorra, sabía que él deseaba desquitarse con alguien, por un momento se sintió utilizada, no obstante, solo fue por un par de segundo, ya que ella no deseaba que él parara, moría porque Shinji la hiciera suya….

Había estado enamorado de él, desde que era una niña, incluso pensó que él lo sabía, tal vez ella no era nada femenina, ni mucho menos muy dulce o tierna, incluso a veces era violeta, sin embargo ,ella sabía que Shinji sabia como era realmente ella, nadie mejor que él la conocía, ya que debajo de esa coraza de violencia o burlas, se escondía la verdadera persona que era, una chica completamente amable, frágil y vulnerable, que tenía miedo, miedo a que alguien la lastimara, ella no quería parecer débil enfrente de nadie, no quería que la pisoteara como cuando era niña, desde muy pequeña ella aprendió a defenderse sola, puesto que sus padres trabajaba mucho y casi se olvidaba que tenía una hija, que esperaba el amor de ellos ,cosa que el trabajo le robaba, fue entonces cuando todo cambio cuando lo conoció a él.

A pesar de compartir niñez y adolescencia con Shinji, él nunca la vio de otra manera que no fuera su mejor amiga( o casi su hermana), había sido ingenua, esperado que él se diera cuenta de lo que ella sentía, por más que se esforzaba de que él la mirara, él siempre tuvo ojos para cualquiera chica, menos para ella, ¿porque tenía que pasar esto? ,para que Hirako , por primera vez, la besara de aquella manera, ¿por qué maldita sea tuvo que enamorarse de él? .Tal vez era egoísta de su parte pero por lo menos hoy ,ella seria de él, cada caricia, cada beso, cada palabra era para ella y no para Orihime,.

**_Solo seré de él…. _**

Las lágrimas empezaron a caer de su rostro, sabía que después de esto Shinji, se lamentaría y que tal vez nunca volvería a suceder, aún así, ella se dejó llevar por su corazón y deseos, que solo Shinji despertaba en ella.

Hirako se percató de que Hiyori estaba llorando y se separó de ella, qué rayos hacía, de todas las personas con las que se podía desquitar, porque tenía que desquitarse con Hiyori, ella quien siempre había estado a su lado, la única y verdadera amiga que tenía, él podía encontrar a cualquier otra zorra, pero ella no, ella no se merecía esto, sabía que está mal, más sin embargo su cuerpo no lo obedecía, era como si Hiyori fuera una adicción, cada beso o caricia, pedía que fuera más, no quería dejar de sentir aquella calidez que le invadía .

—Hiyori…—susurro, pero su voz fue a aplastada por los labios de Hiyori. Una parte de su cerebro sabía que debía detenerse, más sin embargo no pudo, siguió besándola, tocándola y acariciándola.

Nuevamente beso su labios y su rostro, poco a poco iba descendiendo asía su cuello y lo mordió, ella dejo escapar un leve gemido, mientras se aferraba más a él. Shinji por otra parte se había excitado más de lo que pensaba, una de sus manos de dirigió al cierre del vestido; y sin pensarlo mucho , lo abrió más rápido de lo que pensaba, estaba completamente desesperado, ante aquel acto Hiyori se ruborizara como nunca en su vida, nunca nadie la había visto semidesnuda como lo estaba haciendo Shinji, la mejilla de Hiyori no podía estar más rojas de lo que ya estaba, la chica se sentía completamente rara y más por las miradas que le lanzaba Hirako.

La mirada que el joven le lanzaba, era completamente diferente a cualquier mirada que había visto, Hirako le sonrió y la atrajo hacia él, Hiyori con nerviosismo le fue quitado la camisa sin dejar de besarlo, el por otra parte comenzó a desabrochar el sujetador, y sus labios bajaron hasta llegar hacia sus senos, ella volvió a gemir haciendo que Hirako se excitara aún más, no pudo más y desabrochó su pantalón, necesitaba entra en ella, necesitaba sentir que Hiyori era de él, qué era uno, ¿por qué rayos pensaba eso?, no podía pensar con claridad, entonces recordó algo importante, Hiyori era Virgen, ella siempre había soñado, llegar virgen al matrimonio, sé maldijo, ¿qué rayo está haciendo?, aún era tiempo de para, pero no lo hizo, con delicadeza le quito la última prenda que tenía ,y con suma suavidad entro en ella.

Hiyori sintió un fuerte dolor que la invadía, poco a poco fue desapareciendo, dejando a su paso una ola de placer, sintió como si dentro de ella hubiera un montos de fuegos artificiales, como si de pronto todo a su alrededor no existía, sólo ella y Hirako, poco a poco la embestida fueron despacio , no obstante luego de que su cuerpo se sincronizara,las embestidas fueron mas fuerte de lo que ellos dos pensaron, era como si fuera una sola pieza, única y perfecta.

—shi…shinji.— Fue lo único que pudo decir Hiyori, después de tanto tiempo por fin era de Shinji, solo de él y aunque mañana fuera el fin del mundo, ella está feliz de que por una noche, cada beso, palabra y caricias fuera solamente de ella y nada más de ella. No supo cuando tiempo estuvieron así, ni cuando cayó rendida a su lado.

~…~…~….~…..~….~

Un rayo de luz entraba por la habitación, ya era de día, Hirako maldijo, había olvidado poner las cortinas para que el sol no lo molestara, poco a poco fue abriendo los ojos, sintió que su cabeza estaba a punto de estallar,cuando se percató de algo, a lado de él había alguien, una pequeña silueta.

Hirako palideció, ¿qué rayos hacia Hiyori en su cama? Y ¿porque esta desnuda?

**_Oh no, pensó, no podía estar pasado, dé pronto un monto de imágenes vinieron a su mente, recordó todo, no, sé maldijo, ¿que había hecho?, no, de todas las personas que pudo haber utilizado por que tuvo que ser ella. De pronto se percató de algo, Hiyori parecía estar feliz, su rostro parecía tan inocente y frágil, se veía hermosa, pensó._**

Una extraña sensación lo invadió, ¿que debía hacer ahora? , le había quitado algo valioso a Hiyori, que era muy difícil de recuperar...

"_**Odio cuanto te amo, pero no puedo dejarte ir. Y odio amarte así"**_

* * *

_**Aclaraciones:**_

-En cambio tú apagas mi luz, sin mirar atrá *(1)... canción de Camila **"me da igual"**

-Y no lo quise ver, porque yo por ti la vida daba, porque todo lo que empieza acaba*(2)…canción escrita por **Mario domm**(Camila) y cantada por Thalía **"equivocada"**

* * *

woow la verdad que estoy nerviosa, esté es mi primer lemmon que hago y no sé si me quedo bien XD

bueno originalmente este era un oneshot ,ya que el final, iba a ser un final abierto, este escrito tiene 3 meses que lo escribí y no lo había terminado hasta ahora(si se puede decir que está terminado)mi prima lo leyó primero y ella me dijo que le gustaría saber si pensaba hacer mas capitulo

La respuesta fue Ö no se, si las personas le gusta y quiere que la continúe entonces le seguiré

Pero si no entonces se quedara asi XD

por favor no olvide dejar un review para saber lo que opina

y la verdad XD que me gusto como quedo este fic,ya que puedo reflejar lo que hiyori siente al estar enamorada de alguien que solo te ve como su amiga,a parte de que hiyori no es de las tipicas personas que te dice lo que siente, ocultado su sentimientos con el temor de que pueda ser rechazado o que esa persona este enamorada de otra.

El titulo **"odio amarte asi"** lo dice todo

Bueno espero pronto su review

Y gracias por leerme

Con cariño fran ^O^** Disculpe las molestias u_u y las faltas ortográficas.**

**Subido **31-03-11

Reeditado:** viernes 12 de abril del 2013**

_**"porque bleach no solo es un vicio sino también una adicción"**_

Deja tu comentario debajo de aquí , vamos dime qué opinas de esto xDD al menos regálame algo para saber que a la gente le gusta lo que escribo

XD recuerde que yo no gano nada con este fic, yo solo pido a cambio review ;D


	2. Inalcanzable

**Shinji ,Ichigo y Toushiro** me pertenece a mi XD jajaja no es cierto u.u ya quisiera, todos los personajes le pertenece a **Tite Kubo** ,quien no me demandara porque decir o.o que ellos son mios XD( aunque lo son ¬w¬)

Gracias a los review que me mandaron, decidí continuar mi historia, se que es ya tiene mas de dos años que no publico de este fic, pero no habia tenido tiempo, el año pasado me incormpore a la industria del trabajo,aparte que estudio lois fines de semana, mas siendo universidad - donde deja mucha tarea o en el trabajo, intentare terminar todos mis fic, pero llevara tiempo, tenga paciencia, las ideas aun esta en mi cabeza, lo que no tengo es a veces la manera de como escribirlo, todos mis fic ya tiene final, en mi cabeza xD se encuentras, asi que algun dia los terminare, mientras pido paciencia. ;w;

y gracias a todos los que lee ¿sabes una cosa? Vas hace papá, si no lo ha leído se los recomiendo, intentare ver si puedo actualizarlo, aunque ahora ando tras de "las hermanas kuchiki" "doce meses" "feliz dia de san valentin" posiblemente actualize alguna de estas tres o en su defecto, alguna de mis historias, paciencia por favor.

**a bajo hay una nota para ustedes :)**

muchas gracias a :

**KukieChan **

**MissCCPHyuga**

**MikoBicho-chan**

**escarlata10**

**Guest (anonimo)**

**MarianitaUchiha **

**Al Shinomori**

**Shiyori Urahara**

**LORENIS-CHAN DE LAWLIET**

**GriisleChan **

**Cerezza-chan**

**Bella Scullw**

**Aclaraciones:**

**Cursiva y comillas:** pensamiento

**Flashback:** recuerdos anteriores =_**F/B**_

—: diálogos

blablablabla...

**UNIVERSO ALTERNO**

**la personalidad de los personajes puede contener occ**

* * *

******Summary:"**Odio cuanto te amo, pero no puedo dejarte ir. Y odio amarte así"Ella sabía que estaba mal, sin embargo, en ese momento no le importaba nada, el corazón le había ganado a la razón,el por otra parte habia perdido el control de su cuerpo, sin embargo y a pesar de todo ella lo amaba..

* * *

"_**Si te sirve de consuelo, la vida nunca es como uno lo planea, es más, es una mierda que cuando menos te lo esperas te patea en el trasero y hace que todo a tu alrededor se complique."**_

_**F/B**_

Para ser exactos, la primera impresiones nunca son buenas, si damos el hecho de que cuando conocemos a las personas, nunca esperamos que cambien nuestro modo de pensar o de actuar, la vida siempre nos da sorpresa, nunca creemos que alguien a quien conocemos por simple casualidad pueda convertirse en alguien tan importante en tu vida. Eso mismo les paso a ellos.

La primera vez que se conocieron, ellos tenía 4 años y sus vidas era completamente distintas.

— Vamos Hiyo-chan, ya verás que te divertirás—musito una mujer alta de cabellos purpuras y ojos marrones a una niña de dos coletas

—Pero mamá—se quejo la niña haciendo un puchero.

—¿No dijiste que te sentías sola? ¿qué deseabas jugar con alguien?— cuestiono la madre de la niña.

—bueno….-exactamente ella había pensado en otra cosa, no en lo que su madre estaba a punto de hacer. La niña de cabellos rubios bajo la mirada y aun tomada de la mano de su madre, siguió caminado por las calles de Karakura, pensado el cómo le contestaría a su madre.

Definitivamente Hiyori Sarugaki no deseaba ir aquel encuentro, en primer lugar ella deseaba pasar más tiempo con su madre, no con un par de extraño que su madre se empeñaba en que ella conociera. La niña de apariencia esbelta, alta, de cabellos rubios (que usualmente siempre llevaba en dos coletas) de ojos cafés, de rostro ovalado, con un par de pecas alrededor de las mejillas, iba vestida con un vestido color azul, la niña no dejaba de maldecir la genial idea (nótese el sarcasmo) que su madre deseaba hacer.

Kirio Hikifune (ahora de Sarugaki) siempre la vestía como una princesa, después de todo, era su única hija, aunque era completamente distintas físicamente, Hiyori había heredado el carácter de la de su familia, en comparación a su padre, que solo había heredado su cabello rubio.

Desde que tuvo uso de razón, la pequeña Sarugaki solía pedirle a sus padres que le diera un hermanito, ser hija única tenía sus ventajas pero al mismo tiempo tenía muchas más desventajas, la más grande de todas era estar sola, puesto que los padres de Hiyori era unos investigadores e inventores mas solicitado de todo Japón, por lo cual, ellos se la pasaban constantemente en la oficina o en sus despachos revisado los avances de sus investigaciones o futuros proyectos; fue por aquel hecho, que tanto Urahara Sarugaki como Kirio, había decidió mudarse a Karakura, una pequeña ciudad, donde podía pasar más horas con su hija, cosa que la cuidad de Japón no les daba aquel privilegio(siempre y cuando no tuviera algún celular, computadora o expediente de alguna investigación en sus manos, si los tenia, pobre de Hiyori, estaría horas y horas ignorada por sus propios padres).

Una semana después de mudarse, Hiyori fue completamente ignorada por sus padres, ya que estos estaba ocupados con la mudanza y habilitado el despacho de su respectiva residencia, fue entonces que Hiyori no aguanto más e hizo lo que cualquier niño haría, se tiro al piso y comenzó hacer un show que ni siquiera la nueva niñera pudo calmar(claro, si contamos el hecho que la niña había tirado todo al suelo, arrogado el maquillaje de la pobre adolescente), al final Kirio tuvo que intervenir y eso fue porque la joven niñera había sufrido un colapso nervioso, al ver como su maquillaje de M.K había sido destruido o aquella bolsa de Prada (una copia barata de esta marca) había sido rayada y mutilada por la adorable niña(le había gritado engendro del mal).

Kirio se sintió mal con la pobre adolescente, que mas bien salió beneficiada porque aquello, ya que Kirio le había pago más de lo que ganaría como niñera en 3 meses; la adolescente al final se recupero y le dijo a la señora Sarugaki que estaba dispuesta a cuidar a la pequeña princesa(era obvio que el dinero hizo doblegar su espíritu); la mujer de cabellos purpuras se sintió mal, por el hecho de que su hija había dado cambio horribles en su comportamiento en los últimos meses, puesto que ella había estado cuidado a Hiyori desde que nació, y en todo ese tiempo, la niña nunca se había comportado tan mal, como en aquellos últimos 6 meses, tal vez era el hecho de que la señora Sarugaki había estado con Hiyori en todo esos 4 años, pero ahora que había regresado al trabajo, la mujer ya no compartía tanto tiempo con su única hija, pero debía regresar al trabajo, tenía varias solicitudes atrasadas en los últimos 5 años, ya no podía aplazar todo aquello, tampoco ayudaba el hecho que Urahara se la pasaba todo el día en el departamento de investigación y desarrollo, ni que decir que cuando regresaba a casa Hiyori ya dormía.

Hiyori odiaba que su madre estuviera más tiempo en su trabajo que con ella, eso le dolía mucho, muchas veces intento que su madre le diera un hermanito, pero esta se excusaba diciendo que no podía por el momento, puesto estaba en una investigación muy importante.

Entonces aquella mañana, había llegado feliz su madre, Hiyori pensó que tal vez su madre, por fin cumpliría la promesa, que meses atrás hizo, pasar más tiempo con ella, como lo hacía en los viejo tiempos.

Sin embargo fue completamente diferente a lo que se imagino, de la nada su madre le había dicho, que se había reencontrado con una vieja amiga de la secundaria, con la que había pasado platicado todo el rato, al tal grado que después de hablar con ella, está le había comentado tenía un hijo de la misma edad que Hiyori, en ese momento la pequeña no comprendió lo que su madre, le quería decir, ni siquiera por qué Kirio le había puesto un vestido (que por cierto odiaba) y había sujetado su cabellos en dos coletas, no se imaginaba el plan que su adorable madre estaba haciendo.

—Es un niño muy simpático—musito su madre, sacándola de sus pensamientos— se que te agradara—Kirio sonrió de oreja a oreja, mientras conducía a Hiyori hacia el parque de Karakura.

—Pero ni siquiera lo conoces— delibero— ¿cómo sabes que es simpático? —pregunto la rubia alzado la vista hacia su madre.

Kirio soltó una sonrisita—lo sé, porque su mamá me conto muchas cosas de él, se que se llevara bien-volvió a sonreír la de cabello purpura.

Hiyori bajo la vista y siguió caminado a lado de su madre, ya casi cerca del parque, la niña visualizo no muy a lo lejos, a una mujer de cabello castaño, vestida con un hermoso vestido color amarillo, de ojos grises, quien agitaba la mano en el aire, llamado la atención de su madre, lo más seguro, pensó Hiyori, que era, la famosa amiga de su madre.

Estaba tan perdida en sus pensamientos que no se percato de la presencia de un niño, a lado de la mujer de cabello castaño, quien lucía completamente aburrido y serio, tenía el cabello rubio y ojos grises, era de aspecto delgado y alto ; vestía con una camisa azul y un short color negro.

La instante que su mamá llego hasta ellos, no dejo de sonreír. Hiyori no dejo de pensar que su madre, sonreía mucho, como aquella mujer, del espacio de cositas*.

—Sakanade— le sonrió Kirio, a la joven castaña

—Kirio, creí que no llegarías—bromea la mujer mientras soltaba una risita chillona, hasta ese momento Hiyori veía de reojo a la mujer castaña, realmente no sabía que hacia ahí, ella solo quería pasar tiempo con su mamá, no con esas personas desconocidas, sintió un poco de envidia hacia ellos, _¿quien se creía para robarle el tiempo, a ella y a su madre?_

—Ella debe ser la linda de hiyo-chan –musito la castaña mientras miraba a Hiyori y le sonreía.

—Es Hiyori— dijo la rubia con enojo, sin embargo rápidamente se escondió detrás de las piernas de su madre.

La señora Hirako, soltó una carcajada

—Es idéntica a ti, Kirio— bromeo nuevamente la mujer

Kirio se ruborizo ante el comentario

—Ya sabes, los genes de Hikifune, perdura—sonrió mientras desviaba su mirada al niño, a lado de su amiga. —woow, sí que eres muy guapo jovencito—Kirio le guiño el ojo al niño, que hasta el momento se había callado y la miraba con curiosidad.

Después de un par de segundo, Shinji le sonrió tiernamente.

—Eso es lo que todo dice— dijo Shinji encogiéndose de hombros.

Kirio soltó otra risita, ante el comentario de rubio.

—por lo que veo, Shinji ha heredado tus genes, Sakanade.

La mujer de dicho nombre, se le quedo mirado a su hijo y estallo en risa.

—eso es lo que todos dice, pero como digo, solo heredo el carácter, ya que físicamente, se parece a Rose y por lo que veo, Hiyori es idéntica a su Urahara.

Mientras las dos mujeres entablaba una conversación, los niños se quedaba viendo , el uno al otro, Hiyori pensaba que, aquel niño solo un niño bobo y de seguro débil, por la cara que tenia, la Sarugaki dedujo que era un niño tonto y de seguro era como aquellos niños de su anterior escuela(a lo que ella, usualmente le gustaba pegar), creído y majaderos, mientras que el Hirako, miraba sin interés a la chica, era pecosa y de seguro era como las demás niñas, chillona, malcriada y superficial, realmente no entendía como su madre lo había llevado ahí, según ella, era para que jugara con alguien más, pero realmente creía que la niña que estaba vestida como una muñeca tonta, pudiera jugar con él.

—Hola— dijo por fin, mientras le extendía la mano—me llamo Shinji

La niña de dos coletas, lo miro y le saco la lengua.

— ¿Quién te pregunto idiota?— le dijo la niña mientras se escondía detrás de las piernas de su madre.

—Hiyori— regaño su madre— se amable con Shinji

—pero mamá, se ve que es un niño bobo

— ¿Bobo?— dijo indignado el rubio

—Shinji—regaño su madre— no interfieras

—Pero mamá—se quejó el rubio

—Mamá no quiero jugar con él— dijo la niña de dos coletas, ignorando la pelea de los Hirako..

La mujer de cabello purpura, se disculpo con Sakanade y Shinji, y se llevo a Hiyori, a una esquina del parque, ya lejos de los Hirako, comenzó a reñir a su hija.

—Hiyori, ni siquiera conocer a Shinji para que digas eso— dijo su madre agachándose hasta ella— se amable con Shinji y conócelo bien, antes de juzgarlo.

—pero mamá

—el no tiene muchos amigos—musito su madre— al igual que tu, el es nuevo en la cuidad, sabes lo que es estar sola—dijo suspirado Kirio— tal vez Shinji no es como dice, dale una oportunidad princesa—dijo su mamá regalándole una tierna sonrisa.

La niña inflo sus mejillas y resignada asistió en forma de sí. Kirio tomo su mano y la llevo hacia los Hirako.

—lo lamento mucho Sakanade, Shinji, Hiyori está un poco nerviosa.

Al decir eso, la pequeña rubia bufo, era más que obvio que su madre no sabía, que Hiyori, nunca estaba nerviosa(o eso era lo que ella pensaba, nunca admitiría que lo estuviera).

—Descuida, ya sabes cómo son los niños, ¿verdad Shinji? — pregunto la castaña a su hijo. Dándole esa mirada, la cual sabia Shinji que si decía lo contrario, su madre no le compraría ningún helado, por lo cual solo se encogió de hombros y asistió con la cabeza en forma de un sí.

—Soy Shinji— volvió a decir el niño, mientras estiraba la mano a modo de saludo.

—Hiyori— dijo la niña tomando la mano de Shinji en forma de saludo.

Shinji miro a Hiyori y esta a él, por un minutos su miradas se encontraron, su respiración se acoplo a del otro, no sabía que era, pero los dos sintieron un extraño cosquilleo en su estomago. El creyó que la niña con cara de mono y llena de pecas, solo sería una niña tonta como las que conocía, ella por otra parte, creía que ese niño era un imbécil bipolar, que de seguro seria como la bola de escuincles que tenía como compañero(a los cuales tomaba como bolsa de boxeo).

Nunca se les paso por su mente que su relación se convertirá en algo más profunda… ni siquiera había pensado en las posibilidades de convertirse en buenos amigos.

Sin querer, tanto Shinji como Hiyori, nunca se esperaron que aquel lazo que se formaba aquel día, se convirtiera en un lazo mucho más fuerte que nada.

Ni mucho menos que uno de los dos terminaría enamorado del otro.

* * *

**Odio amarte así**

**Por**: **Frany H.Q.** nessie black 10

**2. —Inalcanzable**

_Pervivo en la vereda de tu soledad,__  
__Cuando alguien, te lástima,__  
__Que ganas de decirte que no hay nadie más__  
__Que te ame, sin medida,__  
__Como duele verte suspirar,__  
__Porque no voy a ser feliz,__  
__Si supieras que puedo morir por ti,__  
__Por ti….._

"_Inalcanzable –RBD"_

Se movió entre las sabanas, mientras sentía como algo cálido la quemaba, pero tenía pereza y no deseaba levantarse aun, por lo cual por inercia tomo parte de la sabanas y tapo su rostro con ellas, dejado que Morfeo la arrastra hacia su sueños, sin embargo, algo en su cabeza comenzó a decirle que había algo que no estaba bien, así que mientras se debatía en levantarse, comenzó a moverse entre las sabanas, hasta que por fin su cabeza gano y decidió levantarse, bajo la sabana con la que tenia tapada el rostro.

Lo primero que vio fue el techo de color blanco, poco a poco bajo la mirada hacia su alrededor, fue cuando se dio cuenta que algo estaba mal, abrió completamente los ojos, no podía creer lo que sus ojos le mostraba, estaba en una habitación que no era la de ella, era mas que obvio, también sabia de quien era esa habitación, rápidamente giro su rostro hacia un costado de ella, pero no vio nada, se tomo el rostro y intento recordar lo que ocurría, varios recuerdo vinieron a su mete, una ducha, besos, alcohol y una mirada llena de …¿pasión?, ¿Qué había hecho?, se dijo mentalmente , no sabía si era por los extraños recuerdos que tenia o el hecho de que estuviera desnuda…

**_¡¿Desnuda?!_**

Palideció al instante…..

No podía ser verdad, no podía ser lo que estaba ocurriendo, pero lo era, miro su cuerpo eminentemente, estaba completamente desnuda, a lado de ella, más exacto en el piso, se encontraba un par de ropas, supo entonces que era verdad lo que había ocurrido, busco con la vista al chico de ojos grises pero no lo encontró por ningún lado.

De pronto se sintió tan pequeña, ajena y tonta en aquel lugar, los ojos comenzaron a picarle de una forma horriblemente, se levanto enrollada con las sabanas, recogió su ropa y salió de la habitación, la sala y comedor se encontraba tal y como los recordaba, no había indicio de chico rubio, los ojos de picaba más de lo que pensó, tomo las prendas de ropa que había jalado y comenzó a vestirse.

**_Eres una tonta Hiyori_**—le dijo su subconsciente—_**de seguro él piensa que eres una zorra**._

Cerró los ojos y las manos, formo un puño y evito que las lágrimas que amenazaba con salir, cayera por su rostro, respiro y exhalo un par de minutos y salió de aquel lugar a toda velocidad, cerrado tan fuerte la puerta de departamento.

¿No sabía si estaba enojada con Shinji o con ella misma?, solo sabía que algo dentro de ella le oprimía muy fuerte el corazón, había dejado de caminar para correr de aquel lugar, necesitaba alejarse de ahí, lo antes posibles, sus ojos no pudieron mas y dejaron caer las lagrimas por todo su rostro.

Había hecho algo tonto…

Había sido utilizada por Shinji

Y por peor de todo, es que ella deseaba que pasara aquella noche….

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~…..~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

El agua golpeo su rostro mientras dejaba que la frialdad de ella lo invadiera, necesitaba despejar la imagen de su mente, necesitaba despejar todo aquellos pensamientos enfermizos que lo invadía, se tallo con la manos el rostro, esperado que esto le ayudara, sin embargo, por más que intentara despejar su mente o tallarse el rostro, no podía alejar esos pensamiento de su mente, y como hacerlo, si la persona que lo tenía atormentado todos sus pensamientos yacía a unos pocos metros de distancia de él.

**_¿Cómo se había dejado llevar por culpa de alcohol?_**_ —__se preguntaba_

_**El alcohol no tuvo toda la culpa**- susurro una voz muy en fondo de su mente._

Intento por todo los medio cerrar los ojos e intentar creer que todo había sido un sueño…. una pesadilla… si eso debía serlo, o ¿era lo que deseaba creer?, lo cierto era que no, había ocurrido, siendo culpa o no del alcohol, había hecho algo que nunca se había atrevido hacer.

Había tocado a la única persona que de verdad quería, que de verdad significaba mucho para él, ¿cómo era posible que había tocado aquella niña que siempre estuvo con él?, aquella niña que siempre le pegaba y le decía de cosas, aquella niña que se había convertido en mujer en sus brazos.

**"_Mierda"_**

Un fuerte sonido se escucho desde la sala, haciendo que Shinji se sobresaltara.

Las cosas estaba tomado un rumbo distinto a lo que pensó

**"_Despertó"_**

¿Qué haría ahora?, sería capaz de darle la cara a su amiga de la infancia, a su Hiyori, aquella niña rubia, que siempre se mofaba en pegarle y recamarle un monto de cosas.

Sin embargo Shinji nunca se movió del lugar en el que estaba, dejo que la fría agua invadiera su cuerpo, y penetrara su piel haciéndolo sufrir, extrañamente, eso no estaba funcionado, puesto lo único que se le pasaba por la mente era a la joven rubia entre sus brazos…

….

_**F/B**_

—oye ¿debería ser más débil que yo? —musito un niño rubio de 4 años sentado en el piso

—¿y eso es porque soy una niña?- musito una niña de cabello rubio y ojos avellano , dándole una mirada amenazante.

—Si, las niñas son débiles- musito el chico rascándose su cabeza.

—Shinji idiota- Hiyori le dio un cocotazo a su amigo.

—auch, eso dolió— se quejo su amigo.

—pues que bueno, porque no soy débil baka

—eres un monstruo

La chica le propicio otro golpe, esta vez mas fuerte.

—¿que decía?

—Nada—dijo el chico encogiéndose de hombros

Había pasado un mes desde que se había conocido, aunque parecía ser amigos de toda la vida, lo curioso era que en un principio los dos se odiaba, pero con el paso de los días, los dos niños se acostumbraron a la presencia de otro, tanto para Shinji como Hiyori, la compañía que se daba era una compañía calidad, aunque el que tenia a perder más con esa amistad era Shinji, quien siempre recibía golpes de Hiyori, aunque al principio se quejaba, con el paso de los días se había acostumbrado a ellos, también se dio cuenta que su amiga no era tan mala como aparentaba, bueno, había ocasiones que no le pegaba tanto.

Pese a todo eso y su rara su relación, Hiyori está feliz, aunque no lo admitiera, puesto ahora contaba con un amigo que aguantaba todos sus caprichos y sobretodo sus golpes, estaba agradecida con su madre, quien los había presentado, sin embargo ella nunca lo admitiría delante de ella.

—oye Hiyori, ¿tú y yo seremos amigos por siempre? —pregunto el niño rubio luego de un par de minutos.

— ¿yo amiga tuya? — dijo mientras fingía superioridad e indignación.

—Sí, tu y yo somos amigos, no por nada aguanto tus golpes— se quejo nuevamente el niño.

—baka, yo no te he dicho que me aguantes mis golpes—la niña de dos coletas se volteo y arrugo su cara mientras fingía estar molesta.

—bueno, ya déjate de hacer la ofendida, tu sabes tanto como yo, que somos amigos.

—grrrr.

—amigos por siempre, sin importar nada, ni siquiera tus golpes.

— ¿qué dijiste baka? – dijo Hiyori encarado a Shinji.

—Nada mono- dijo Shinji sacándole la lengua mientras corría lejos de su amiga.

—pelado, regresa aquí, ahorita mismo conocerá mi puño.

**Su amistad era inocente y rara, nadie imaginaria que giro les tenía el futuro, nunca antes pensaron que se encontraría en esa situación, incluso aunque pasara el tiempo, ellos nunca dejaría de ser amigo… o eso pensaba, hasta aquella noche….**

…..

Ajenos a ellos, un par de ojos observaba aquella escena.

— ¿qué tanto miras saka-chan? —pregunto cierta peli purpura.

La mujer de ojos chocolates la miro y le sonrió.

—Solo veía el amor—dijo soñadoramente.

— ¡¿el amor?! — pregunto su amiga extrañada, siguiendo la dirección de sus ojos. Al momento de ver al par de rubios, Kirio soltó un grito.

— ¿no lo puedo creer? kyaaaa, nuestro plan está dado frutos—dijo felizmente Kirio.

—Aun no Kirio, es muy rápido para cantar victoria amiga— sonrió burlonamente la castaña— son amigos— explico— pero de la amistad al amor solo hay un paso.

—eh, pero eso no es 100% verdad, a veces la amistad no pasa esa barrera amiga— pensó la Sarugaki.

—bueno, pues yo creo que sí, ellos algún día estarán juntos, lo sé, lo presiento, además que no aceptaren a ninguna yerna que no sea hiyo-chan

La Sarugaki solo soltó una carcajada.

—esperemos que nuestros deseos se haga realidad, aunque si no resulta, me conformaría que mi hija sea la mejor amiga de tu hijo.

—Kirio-chan, no eche la salaciones, awww, yo quiero que ellos este juntos, recuerda que lo planeamos desde que estábamos en secundaria, nuestros hijos terminara casándose y sus hijos será nuestros amados nietos— explico Sakanade con ilusión.

—esperemos que si—respondió Kirio- aunque si es así, que se cuide Shinji, porque mi hija si tiene carácter ..

**Y entre risas e ilusiones, las mujeres comenzaron a planear un futuro, que estaba muy lejos de ser como ella había imaginado, más para una de ellas, que el destino le tenía preparado un destino fatal.**

…..

_**F/B**_

—Hola— susurro la niña acercándose a un preadolescente de cabello rubio, tenía 13 años cuando la desgracia había ocurrido para los Hirako.

—Déjame en paz— musito el niño rubio desde la ventana y con lágrimas en los ojos—largo, no quiero ver a nadie, no quiero ver a ningún hipócrita.

— ¿Qué mierda dices? —dijo la niña de 13 años de cabello rubio quien estaba vestida con una blusa de algodón y pantalón negro.

—lo que oíste, no quiero hablar con ninguna maldita escoria— al momento de decir eso, una cachetada fue aparar a su rostro, la mano de su amiga, aquella rubia que siempre lo estaba golpeado, estaba en su rostro, el chico se quedo paralizado, miro a su amiga, quien lo miraba con ojos lloroso y sumamente enojada.

Ella nunca lloraba, o si lo hacía, nunca enfrente de él, sabía que para que su amiga llorara o sintiera una gran tristeza, tendría que haber pasado algo grave, pero Shinji estaba ido, no sabía lo que decía, estaba dolido, no quería ver hipocresía, puesto que todo los que se encontraba en su casa, en aquel día ,solo hacia eso.

Y la verdad, era que él no quería hablar con nadie, por eso había dicho aquello.

—yo..

—eres un imbécil—fue lo que alcanzo a oír antes que la rubia lo abrazara tan fuerte, sin saber porque, en ese momento el rubio comenzó a llorar, aferrándose a la única persona que realmente parecía estar preocupado por él.

**La única persona que nunca lo lastimaría….**

"_**Desearía que ellos dos acabaran juntos…..me encetaría eso, sobretodo que él se diera cuenta de los sentimientos de ella…"**_

* * *

**El espacio de cositas*: **era un programa conducido por alma gomez, donde daba consejos el como hacer manualidades, la mujer solía sonreír mucho y tenia un aspecto adorable.

* * *

**nota de la autora**: curiosamente, este fic ya tiene mas de dos años escrito, en especial este capitulo,comence a escribirlo pero no lo terminaba, tuve que reescribir muchas veces esto, intentado plantearme muchas cosas, sobretodo, porque algunas comenzaron a odiar a shinji T.T se que es un imbecil pero no tiene toda la culpa, espero que tanto flashblack no les haya aburrido, pero queria mostras mas o menos su niñez de ellos dos, posiblemente en el proximo capitulo tengamos mas recuerdo de ellos dos, no se que les parecio, ¿les gusto?¡lo odiaron?¿mejor lo dejo con un final abierto?, por favor comente, no se si les esta gustado el como esta quedado, por favor digame su opinion.

espero que este bien todos y gracias por leer, a los mexicanos, les deseo un feliz puente, no quiero ilusionar a nadie pero posiblemente algunas de mis hisorias sea actualizadas en este mes, muchas gracias a todos y disculpe las molestias U-U

les invito a pasar mis demas historias que tengo: ichiruki,Shiyori , HitsHina :3

Bueno espero pronto su review

Y gracias por leerme

**Con cariño fran ^O^ Disculpe las molestias u_u **y las faltas ortográficas, si encuentra alguna.

**Subido: **02-05-2014

** viernes 02 de mayo 2014**

**10:52 p.m**

_**"porque bleach no solo es un vicio sino también una adicción"**_

Deja tu comentario debajo de aquí , vamos dime qué opinas de esto xDD al menos regálame algo para saber que a la gente le gusta lo que escribo

XD recuerde que yo no gano nada con este fic, yo solo pido a cambio review ;D


End file.
